


Cas,I need more

by captaindestiel1



Series: Canonverse Destiel smut and fluff [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Cock Slut Dean, Dean begs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean is hungry for cas's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas,I need more

"C-Cas...please..." Dean begged as Castiel pressed a finger hard against the vibrator in Dean's ass.

"That's a good boy, beg." Castiel smiled as he pressed the vibrator on high, causing Dean to cry out.

Dean wanted so badly to take it out, take it out so Cas could fuck him. Hands bound expertly behind his back by Cas's tie, ass into the air, there wasn't much Dean could do except moan. Dean's knees shook under him, barely able to stay up as the pleasure jolted through his body.

"Cas?" Dean groaned out as he felt the weight in the bed shift.

"Close your eyes." Cas ordered, gravel in his voice. Dean flinched as he felt a cloth around his eyes. Cas had blindfolded him, unable to touch and unable to see, Dean was powerless. "Open your mouth." Cas ordered again, Dean knew what was coming and God he wanted it. Dean opened his mouth wide, panting slightly as his tongue was eager to tastes Cas's cock.

He felt Cas grip at his short hair, before thrusting the entire length to the back of Dean's throat. Dean let out a contented moan as his warm tongue danced around Cas's erection.

"You love this don't you? Filthy little cock slut." Cas tugged at Dean's hair. Dean only moaned in response, hips bucking as the vibrator drew his attention again. Fuck yes. Dean did love this. Castiel had cured Dean of his gag reflex long ago, meaning Dean could have all he wanted.  
Cas pulled back, Dean let out a whimper as his tongue licked hungrily at the head of Cas's cock.

"Please...more...." Dean begged as he strained to lick the tip of Cas's cock. Dean winced as Cas tugged at his hair, drawing his covered eyes to meet Cas's.

"You're such a slut, arn't you?" Cas gripped at Dean's hair as lust burned in his eyes. Dean's own eyes were heavy lidded under the blindfold, a mix of drool and precum dripped from his full lips.

"Y-Yes...sir." Dean groaned as he rolled his hips against the still buzzing vibrator.

The added sir got Dean exactly what he wanted, Cas's cock once again against the back of his throat. "Fuck Dean...your tongue is amazing..." Cas sighed as he threw his head back. Dean let out continuous moans that vibrated from his throat straight to Cas's cock. Cas pulled back once more, and once more Dean whimpered.

"P-please..." Dean begged again, Cas's grip on his hair preventing him from licking Cas's cock again.

Cas smiled at his lustful lover "You want me to fuck you Dean? Fill you with my cock?" Dean nodded furiously, still unable to see.

He felt the weight shift again, gasping out as he felt Cas rub his erection along the curve of Dean's ass. "You want this out?" Cas pressed a finger against the vibrator, pushing it deeper. Dean's legs finally gave out from under him.

"C-Cas...please I...ah...need it..." Dean begged. Cas forcefully yanked Dean up by his hips, once again raising his ass in the air.

"Need what Dean? You have to say it." Cas's rough voice sent shivers straight down Dean's own cock.

"P-please...fuck me...fill my hole with your cock..." Dean begged, writhing against his restraints.

"Good boy." Cas forcefully yanked the vibrator out, causing Dean to gasp. "Damn Dean. You're so lose now." Cas slid a finger into Dean's quivering ass.

"Cas..." Dean whimpered. Cas chuckled before gripping him self and slowly sliding into Dean. "Oh God...fuck yeah..." Dean moaned as he adjusted to Cas's cock inside of him. Cas started off slow, gripping Dean's hips as he pumped into the panting man.

"Ah...Cas...please...harder..." Dean begged, pushing his ass back into Cas's cock. Cas did as Dean asked, pumping at full force into Dean. Face buried in the mattress, Dean was making the most obscene and dirty noises as Cas fucked into him at full speed.

"Harder Cas! Fuck me harder! Fill me up!" Dean commanded.

Cas threw one hard thrust into Dean causing him to cry out. "Don't give orders, cock slut." Cas pulled Dean up by his hair, rewarding him with a faint whimper in Dean's throat.

"Ah...I'm sorry sir..." Dean panted "I'll be good."

Cas released Dean's hair and returned his hands to Dean's bruised hips. "I'm gonna fill you up with my cock, take it all slut." Cas picked up speed again.

Dean nodded quickly "yes sir...ah...fill me with your hot cum..." Dean begged, gripping at the sheets. "Cas I'm gonna..."

Cas shifted a hand from Dean's hip to his cock. "That's good baby. Yeah cum for me." Dean fucked into Cas's fist in rhythm with Cas's thrusts. Dean gasped, cumming all over the sheets. "Good boy." Cas praised, returning to his normal thrusts.

"Ah...Ah...please sir...fill me up..." Dean moaned. Cas felt his muscles tense, releasing into Dean. "Fuck yeah..." Dean gasped out as his legs shook, giving out as Cas pulled out of him.

"God Dean. You were beautiful." Cas shivered from the orgasm, kissing along Dean's sweaty back. After freeing Dean of his bonds, Cas pulled Dean into his arms. "You're beautiful Dean." Cas kissed Dean's forehead. Dean snuggled up to Cas's chest, a blissful smile across his face.


End file.
